


Ironqrow week

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: IronQrow Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's ironqrow week! Here are my contributions.I prefer writing so I'm gonna be doing a collection of short stories for Ironqrow week.Enjoy the ironqrowy fluff because I like fluff okay maybe some angst idk yet





	1. Reunions

Qrow huffed into his scarf, hoping to clear out some of the cold. His aura stopped him from getting hypothermia but it didn’t stop him from getting the chill. Qrow was in Atlas for a mission, but since he finished the mission yesterday, he figured he’d drop by to see someone he hadn’t seen in a while. He rubbed his hands together, trying to be slightly warmer. He finally entered a building, heat hitting his face. He walked through the familiar hallways, and stopped in front of one room.

He pushed the door open, and looked at James. James blinked at him, registering his sudden appearance. Qrow grinned at James, who slightly smiled back at him. 

“Heya Jimmy.” Qrow said.  
“Hello Qrow.” James responded with a tip of his head.  
“Did you miss me?” Qrow asked, half joking and half serious. 

James gives him an are-you-seriously-asking-that look. Qrow chuckles a little, and sat down on James’ chair, snuggling into James. James puts his arm around Qrow, the latter sighing into James’ shoulder. 

“I missed you.” Qrow said, voice muffled as he spoke into James’ shoulder.  
“I know.” James sighed. “I missed you too.”


	2. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James meets Qrow when James drops baby Penny. Then James invites Qrow to dinner.

James walked out of the adoption centre, his newly adopted daughter named Penny in his arms. He walked down the street, heading for his house. He smiled as he heard Penny giggle, and didn’t notice the pothole that was right in front of him. He tripped over the pothole, and just saved himself from smashing his head against the concrete. 

He then realized he wasn’t holding Penny. James looked up, and saw a man with spiky, graying black hair and dull red eyes looking back at him, holding Penny. He stood up and blinked at the man. 

“You dropped this.” The man said.  
“Thank you for catching her.” James said, taking Penny back into his arms. “I’m terribly sorry.”  
“No problemo. The name’s Qrow, by the way.  
“James. I would shake your hand but…” James trailed off, looking down at Penny who was resting in his arms.

Qrow nodded in understanding. James looked down at Penny and saw she was attempting to crawl out of his arms and into Qrow’s. James laughed slightly, carefully passing Penny to Qrow again. Qrow smiled, playing with Penny a bit before handing her back to James again. James looked at Qrow again and felt heat rise up in his cheeks. Was this what people called a romantic interest? James saw that Qrow’s face was beet red too. James wanted to get to know Qrow more. 

“Would you mind coming over for dinner? I’ll give you my phone number.” James offered.  
“U-uh sure thing! Let me just get my scroll out.” Qrow said, fumbling to get his scroll out of his pocket. 

James gave Qrow his number then waved goodbye as he walked home. He had baby proofed his house for Penny, and hoped that Qrow wouldn’t mind the appearance of his house. James put Penny into the play area room he set up the night before. He got out his scroll and texted Qrow his address. 

He watched Penny play for a bit before going to cook dinner. He took out one of the many baby bottles full of milk from the fridge and placed it next to the microwave, ready for when dinner actually started. A couple minutes after James had finished cooking, and had put Penny in her high chair, James heard a knock on his door.

James opened the door and saw Qrow standing there. He smiled at him, welcoming him into the house. James watched as Qrow looked around in awe, and wondered why he was staring at James’ baby proofed house in such amazement. 

“How long did it take you to baby proof the house?” Qrow asked.  
“I set it up in the past two days, but I’ve been prepared since I knew I wanted to adopt.” James answered. 

Penny started cooing, and James immediately went to her side. Penny smiled immediately after seeing James, then pointed at Qrow and started giggling. Qrow tilted his head slightly like a confused bird, and James laughed. After dinner, Qrow looked James in the eye, face beet red once again. 

“Um James, I know we’ve only known each other for like, a day,” Qrow began. “But I really like you. Nah not just like. I love you.”  
James stared at Qrow in bewilderment for a second, before replying, “You’re the first person I’ve ever loved.”

Qrow blushed, and the two gave each other a loving look, before Penny made indignant noise. 

“Okay okay, I fell in love with Qrow second. You were first, of course, Penny.” James laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, it's me, immadeckyouintheshnoz! Thanks for reading this fanfic!  
> I'm a person of my word, so here's the next ironqrow week fanfic! Enjoy!


	3. Training Regimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow joins James in his over the top training.

Qrow woke up, light shining in his eyes. He groaned, sitting up. It was then that he realized that James was not present next to him. Qrow assumed that James had gotten out of bed earlier to cook breakfast or something. He pushed himself off of the bed and went to look for James. 

He found James outside, running laps then doing pushups, training in various different ways. Qrow grinned, and joined James on the running track, running alongside him. James smiled slightly as he saw Qrow running next to him. 

“Qrow, you’re still in your pajamas.” James stated simply.  
“I know.” Qrow replied with a smile.

James sighed in exasperation, continuing running. James eventually pulled ahead of Qrow, and Qrow was not having that. He ran faster to catch up, and that’s when he saw it. The training course that James had designed. It was massive and had so many obstacles. He was not losing though. James raced through it, dodging tanks and missiles and soldiers shooting at one another. Qrow nearly lost his mind as he ran through it, nearly screaming as he ran past what looked like mini versions of everyone he knew. Including himself.

Qrow was out of breath as he finished, James smiling down at him. James had gotten there several minutes before Qrow had. Qrow puffed, face red from exhaustion. James handed him a towel and a bottle of water. Qrow took it immediately, drinking the entire bottle. 

“Yeesh, your training’s harsh Jimmy!” Qrow said, panting.  
“That was level one.” James said, smiling.  
“I’m sorry what.” Qrow said tiredly.  
“You know, you should train with me every morning.” James offered.  
“Sure, just don’t make me go through that again.” Qrow said, wiping his face with the towel.  
“Okay then, level two tomorrow.”

Qrow was left gawking at James’ back as James went back inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Woop!  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Outfit swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James catches Qrow with his clothes on. Qrow the pile of clothes convinces James to wear his clothes.

James finished setting the table, and decided to go check if Qrow was awake. He went inside their room, to see Qrow swimming in fabric. He stops dead in his tracks as he realizes that Qrow is wearing his clothes.

“Qrow, why on remnant are you wearing my clothes?” James asked as calmly as he could.   
“Because I wanted to.” Qrow stated simply.   
“Well, take them off then.” James said.   
“You’re just jealous of my Jimmy swagger.” Qrow said with a smug smile.

James watched as the pile of clothes walked to the closet and pulled out some more clothes. James watched incredulously as the pile of clothes waded back to him. The clothes gave him some clothes.

“Okay Jimmy, put these on!” The pile of clothes said. 

James hesitantly changed into the tight clothes. He looked in the mirror and saw himself in Qrow’s clothes. He tried to move, the clothes restricting his usual range of movement. He penguin waddled around, trying to go about his daily day. The pile of clothes continued to follow him around, snapping pictures. James would burn that scroll later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this one as much as the other ones -_-  
> I just feel like I could've done better. Sorry if this one is lower in quality than the others (imo)  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy reading it!


	5. Message from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so me not writing fanfic for this one, just a short message from me.

Hello everyone!  
I'm ImmaDeckYouInTheShnoz, the writer of these fanfics!  
Thanks for reading and leaving kudos (if you did, wow thanks!)!  
So for this one I'm doing super spies, but I've decided I'm not doing a fanfic on this one.   
I'll probably tell ya what I did in the chapter notes of the next chapter (which will be a fanfic!)  
Again, thanks for giving this a read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably doing a drawing or something else for this one, but thanks for giving this a read!


	6. Retail AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow has a crazy job. But he loves it.

Qrow knew he had a crazy job. Qrow was helping some people find some clothes, directing them to the women’s section, when all of a sudden, he hears alarms blazing, and a couple starts running out of the store, followed his co-worker, Jimmy. Qrow dropped what he was doing to look. He could hear his manager, Oz, talking to the police. Qrow waited for Jimmy to return. Jimmy returned a few minutes later, a sour expression on his face. Qrow was still wondering what happened, so he decided to go up to Jimmy. 

“What happened?” Qrow asked. Oz had joined them too, coming from behind the counter.  
“They got away.” Jimmy said, hands balling into fists.  
“James and I got suspicious of one of the couples you were showing around earlier,” Oz explained. “Our hunch was right, and they tried to shoplift the store.”  
“I chased them to the parking lot, but they had already gotten in their car and drove away.” James sighed.

Qrow looked at them both weirdly, then returned to doing work. Oz was looking at him and Jimmy weirdly too. Jimmy just looked annoyed. Oz whistled quietly as he pushed Qrow and Jimmy into each other, then walked away to do inventory for the third time that day. Qrow blushed, and so did Jimmy. They laughed awkwardly, then returned to doing their work. 

When they were cleaning up, a face pressed up against the glass of their closed store.

“Hello, can I come in? I just want to buy something for my grandmother, she’s old and it’s her birthday.” The person said pleadingly.  
“No. We’re closed.” Jimmy said immediately. 

Qrow shook his head as he watched the back and forth between Jimmy and the person. The blonde haired man was never going to get in, not on Jimmy’s watch, and Qrow knew it. After a while the blonde haired guy was gone, and Qrow took the opportunity to talk to Jimmy.

“Hey um.” Qrow began. “Would you like to go to the bar with me?”  
Jimmy blushed, nodding. “Yes, yes I would.”

Qrow loved his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yesterday, I did a music thing! It was really fun to do.   
> And for today, here's a fanfic! That I totally didn't start writing at 11PM!  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooooo all of my other fanfics are on hold until ironqrow week's over. I'm probably still writing the others, just not posting them just yet because ironqrow week. Thanks!


End file.
